To Bring Back a Friend
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: What would you do to rescue your friend? How far would you go? Would you be willing to kill anybody just for a chance to see them again? (Happy Birthday xejorp! Hope you love this story! It's my gift to you!)


**AN: Hey everybody, guess who's birthday it is...xejorp's! Yep, that's right. This is a little present I wrote up for him, after all it's the least I could do. I won't keep you all waiting. Let the birthday story commence!**

* * *

Frisk entered the Judgment Hall, he was happy because very soon he would be meeting Sans again, one of his best friends. He learnt his lesson about attempting a genocide run a long time ago, not only did it crush his heart but Sans was just brutal, and decided the best thing to do was to just be a pacifist. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, Frisk noticed something strange. There was an item box by the save point. This was very strange considering that the box would only appear here if he attempted genocide but he didn't. Not thinking too much more about it, Frisk just continued walking through the hall eager to see his friend.

When he finally got to the middle of the hall, Frisk was horrified at what he saw. Sans was leaning up against a pillar and had a giant gash on his chest which was bleeding a lot. "S-Sans!" He screamed, running to his friend's side, "What happened!?" Sans chuckled, "Hey kid, you just missed a skele-ton of fun." He started to laugh but then began to cough. Frisk got tears in his eyes, "Don't die sans! Please don't die!" The skeleton smiled, "Sorry kid, but I'm _dead_ tired. Seriously though, I'm not gonna make it kid. You have to run." The human was confused, "W-why?" Sans looked at him seriously, "The person that did this….he isn't normal." He began coughing more, "I'm sorry kid, it's time….for my…...dirt….nap…." Sans suddenly turned to dust and Frisk began crying his eyes out. He just lost his best friend.

After some time Frisk got up and began walking. He didn't have pacifism in his mind anymore, he had anger at the person who killed his best friend and he wanted revenge. He quickly walked to the throne room. Asgore wasn't the only one there, Flowey was there too with someone else, someone Frisk didn't recognize. Standing beside Flowey was a gray colored fox with dark red eyes and a 14in knife in his hand. The knife was covered in a red substance. The fox raised the knife and slashed Asgore causing him to instantly turn to dust. Flowey then destroyed his soul and a dark aura started to radiate from the fox.

"Ah, the LOVE," the fox said, his voice turning slightly demonic, "it feels great." Flowey laughed, "Yes, in this world it's kill or be killed." The flower then turned to the door and saw Frisk, "Oh look Ryu, it's the human." The fox turned and his mouth turned into an evil snarl, "I've been looking for you, Frisk." Flowey laughed, "Ready to die?" Plant roots suddenly sprouted from the ground and immobilized the human. Flowey then summoned his pellets and made them slowly close on Frisk, "It's kill or be killed!" "Couldn't agree more!" Ryu brought his blade down on the flower, instantly turning him into dust and causing the pellets to disappear. Frisk got a look of pure horror as darkness began to spread throughout the room and enshroud both him and the killer fox.

All was silent, there wasn't a single noise that Frisk could hear, not the wind, not the killer, not even his own breathing. Suddenly, there was a laugh and the darkness's shroud broke. Standing in the middle of the room was the fox and a strange looking child that Frisk didn't recognize. The child wore a striped green shirt, had brown eyes, pale skin and small blush spots on its cheeks. "I was wondering when you'd find me." The child said, looking at the fox's dark red eyes, "I see you've finally got the LOVE needed to summon me." Ryu glared at the child, "Enough talk Chara! You know why I'm here. Give me back him back!" Chara laughed then pulled a locket out from under its shirt, "I've got him right here. The only way I'll let you get him back is to _K I L L_ _M_ _E_." The fox smiled, "What do you think the plan was?"

 **Insert Megalo Strikes Back or Hopes and Dreams here**

"This should be interesting," Chara said, eyes turning red and many knives appearing around it, "We've got a pacifist, a fool trying to save his friend, and a megalomaniac." The knives flew straight for the fox and he got into his fighting stance, his own knife at the ready. Before they could hit him, Ryu deflected most with his own blade and dodged the rest. Chara laughed and the knives on the ground turned red and shot back towards Ryu. He jumped into the air and the knives flying towards him turned again to him. The fox's left eye flashed red and a dragon skull appeared right below him and shot a black beam at the knives, destroying them.

Ryu laughed, "Let's go let the room get chiller. Let's go just another killer!" He ran at Chara slashing every which way, but the child just kept stepping out of the way of his attack. Chara pulled out another knife, the blade pure black, and collide the blade with Ryu's, "Come at me, try to kill me without any of your fancy tools." Ryu tried to kick it, but Chara pushed away before he could. The child raised his arm and a swarm of knives surrounded Ryu from every direction. Chara then pointed at the fox and all the knives flew towards him. Ryu's blade then turned green, he stabbed it into the ground and a bubble formed around him. The knives bounced off his shield and disappeared.

Chara got a devious smile and it's eyes flashed red, "Just give up, you'll never defeat me." Ryu also smiled, "I'll get you with my Determination and LOVE!" His knife turned a dark purple color and he slash at the air causing a strange energy to go off it and wrap around Chara's body. He pulled it away from the child causing the bindings to tighten. Chara laughed and instantly broke the binds, "Let's end this now." The child jabbed the knife and placed both of it's hands on the ground and the locket around it's neck began to glow, "This is the special hell I made just for you." The ground began to glow black and Ryu ran over to where Frisk was still held, "I need you alive." Frsk glared, "Get away from me you killer!" Ryu ignored him, cut the root binds still keeping him in place and grabbed the child. Tendrils just as black as the ground sprouted and Ryu, with Frisk under his arm, jumped up and stabbed his knife into the wall. One of the tendrils then flew towards them but Ryu jumped out of the way at the last second, leaving his knife in the wall.

Chara laughed as tendril after tendril tried to kill the two of them but missed every time, "Just give up Determination will get you nowhere!" As if to prove its point, one of the black tendrils managed to hit Ryu in the leg, a painful snapping sound being heard. Chara began to walk towards them and Ryu turned to Frisk, "Run now, if that thing gets your SOUL the world will end!" Despite the fact that Frisk hated him, he listened to the Fox and began to run away from Chara. He didn't get very far because one of the tendrils wrapped around his leg and dragged the child towards Chara. Ryu glared, "Don't you dare touch him you monster!" Chara laughed, "I know why you need him Ryu, I'm sorry but this is _r_. You don't even have a weapon anymore!" The fox smiled, "That's what you think."

Ryu's eye flashed dark red, but nothing appear around him. Chara was confused, "What are you try t-" It was cut short by Ryu's black implanting itself into its back. The evil child began to cough up blood, smiling, "Looks like you are the true megalomaniac here Ryu." The fox's eye flashed dark red again, causing the blade to go deeper, "I could never forgive you for what you did to him. This is just poetic justice." Chara laughed, "You may have the lock, but….you….don't…..have…..the…..key…." It fell forward, and the darkness began to dissipate.

Ryu crawled over to the child's body, he pulled out his blade and torn the locket from its neck. "I know what the key is," he whispered to the corpse, "he is coming back." The fox's eye flashed an aqua color and his leg began to heal itself, he then turned to Frisk. The child knew he'd never be able to beat this maniac so he did the only thing he could, run. He didn't get very far though because Ryu's blade turned dark purple once again and tied him up. The fox walked up to the boy and stared into his eyes. Frisk stared back, terrified. Ryu raised his knife, "Your SOUL is my key." He plunged it into Frisk's chest causing the child's body to go limp. Everyone that was in the underground was now dead.

Seconds later, Frisk's soul exited his body and Ryu smiled, "It's finally time for you to come back." He took the soul and place it against the locket which immediately began to absorb it. The locket began to glow a dark orange and Ryu threw it to the center of the room. A blinding flash emanated from the necklace causing Ryu to cover his eyes. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and Ryu smiled, "Fox. You're finally back."

* * *

 **Well, whatcha think? Did you enjoy the story xejorp? I hope you did. That's pretty much it everyone, don't forget to check out xejorp's stories cause he is a great writer! As always see you guys in the next story. Ands also HAPPY BIRTHDAY XEJORP!**


End file.
